Elementary, My Dear Suze
by Stubborn Pear
Summary: The Mediator Cast starring as KIDS. Read on as Mini Suze and friends tackle painting lessons, tutorial, roller blading, chocolate chips and a whole lot of fun. For them anyway.
1. We're In California

A/N: I don't know what got into me. One moment I was watching Little Einsteins (I know, I know!) with my little brother (See? I have an excuse), next moment I was scribbling in my notebook about Suze being a kid. And poof. I present to you my first fanfiction everybody (Yay!). I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. :) Oh and yeah MiniSuze is still a mediator slash shifter.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

~ xXx ~

"Suze! You forgot your boots!"

_That almost rhymed._ Turning around Suze found her mother hurrying toward her with her blue boots and a matching raincoat.

"But didn't you say you never need boots or raincoats in California?" she asked curiously.

"In California dear. But we're not in California right now. We're still in New York and it's raining," her mother explained patiently.

"Do I need to wear them right now?"

"Yes if you want to see Gina," her mother answered,

Suze grabbed the boots and put them on her feet. Her mother helped her with her raincoat. "Mom didn't I tell you I can dress myself now?"

"There's nothing wrong with a little help," her mother said lovingly.

Kissing her mother on the cheek, she grabbed her handbag – a bag that contained almost nothing save for Mr. Snuffles, her bunny.

"Hug?" her mother inquired.

Suze responded by giving her a warm hug. Helen hugged her savoring her daughter's warmth, knowing that when she grow older there would be less hugs for sure.

"Now you come back before dinner starts okay?"

"But you never do start dinner until I'm home," Suze reasoned.

"Come home before six o'clock then," her mom replied shaking her head. What a cheeky daughter she's got.

"Will do," Suze said as she disappeared at the doorway.

Suze splashed on puddles of water with her boots as she trekked towards her best friend's house. It was only seven blocks from their apartment which Suze silently thanked for. If it was more than ten blocks her mother surely wouldn't have allowed her to go out. _She's gone paranoid especially since..._

_Don't go there, _she scolded herself as she felt a pang in her chest.

"It hurts so much," she whispered to nobody in particular.

She sighed and continued to walk, her cheerfulness already replaced by a sullen mood.

_It happens to everybody including you. It just happens he'd gone sooner than you'd expected. _

She pouted as she kicked the puddle of water in front of her resulting to splashing somebody with water.

_Oh no! _

She frantically looked at her victim and gave a squeak of surprise when she saw a little girl. She was older than her but just a few years. The girl was probably ten or nine years old. But compared to her – she was seven years old – she was really tiny for her age. And she was carrying a bear.

She looked surprise too – Suze couldn't blame her, if it happened to her she'd already have a fit by now. But the odd thing was the splash of water didn't seem to make her wet. It didn't affect her. It was as if the droplets just had just _gone through_ her.

Suze shivered and she understood.

The girl wasn't human.

"Earth to Suze?"

Suze's eyes widened as she turned around to face the person who spoke and was surprised to see Gina standing behind her.

She quickly looked around for the girl but she had already gone.

"Gina!" she exclaimed breathlessly to her friend.

"What is the matter with you? You looked pale all of a sudden. Aw! Don't tell me you're sick," Gina said as she felt for Suze's forehead checking for her temperature.

"I just felt weird for a moment but I'm fine now," she said hurriedly. No way would she tell Gina about the girl. They might have gone through a lot together but it was okay to have a few secrets of your own wasn't it?

"You sure?"

She nodded quickly.

"Okaay. I just can't believe that you're wearing a _raincoat,"_ Gina said as she wrinkled her nose.

"You have a raincoat too," Suze pointed out.

"Yes but I'm not wearing it," Gina countered.

"You wear it other times," Suze said nodding.

Gina rolled her eyes. "Oh forget it. It's just that where we're going your raincoat might be a little conspicuous my friend."

"Where are we going? I thought you said you were throwing me a despedada thing?"

"It's despedida. A goodbye party seeing as you're leaving me here in Brooklyn all alone."

"You'd have your family with you."

"True. But _you'd_ be gone somewhere else."

"I can always visit right? You too. You can visit me anytime."

"Suze."

"What?"

"You'd be in California. Another state. Another world."

"I'm not sure about the world thing but it's just a few places apart. If we really want to, we'd still see each other 'cause we're best friends right?" Suze asked.

"Of course Suze," Gina answered.

"Then no more arguments. Where are we going?"

"To the carnival," Gina replied with enthusiasm.

"I thought we'd be staying home and watching movies?" Suze asked. She was confused.

"But before that, we'd be going to the carnival," Gina said brightly.

They walked down roads talking about how they'd missed each other and that they'd still have to have open communications.

"I'll write you letters!" Gina exclaimed.

"You can always call me. That way I won't miss your voice."

"Where's the fun in that? I'll write you and that's that. You'd have to answer okay?"

"Fine," Suze agreed.

"Woah friend! Stop! HALT!" Gina thrilled.

Suze stopped but was bewildered to find nothing. They were still passsing houses and stuff.

"What's the matter Gina?"

"We're here!" she said excitedly.

"Where exactly is here?"

"Here," Gina tapped the wooden fence and the most magical thing happened. A portion of the fence opened and Gina ushered Suze in. Her mouth opened as she saw the carnival unfold before her eyes.

"That was the entrance?" she gaped at the sight before her.

"Nope. That was just the shortcut. Thanks Steven!" she called out to the person behind the fence who seemed to be in charge of the opening and closing of the fence they just crossed.

"Anytime Gina!" Steven called back.

"Who's he?" Suze asked curiously.

"A friend," Gina replied mysteriously.

Suze didn't question her any further because of the scene she saw before her. There were lots of things she could look at without geeting tired. The House of Mirrors, the OddBalls show, the many rides she was dying to try. And the food. Ah! The food! Her eyes feasted on the Carnival's ttreats for her and Gina.

"Well? Are we going to stand all day Simon?" Gina asked with her eyebrow raised.

"Heck no!" Suze admonished.

"That's the spirirt Simon!" Gina yelled joyfully. "Now which do you want to try out first? The OddBalls Show? The House of Reflections - "

"Mirrors."

"Whichever," Gina smiled. "So which first?"

Suze casted her head around the carnival, sweeping each place carefully as to not miss anything. Finally, her eyes rested on a giant octopus which had seats on each of its eight tentacles.

"I wanna go there first," Suze said plainly.

Gina looked at the ride where Suze desired to go on and smiled appreciatively. "Good choice."

The two skipped over to the ride. "But wait Gina? Isn't this ride supposed to be for people taller than us?"

Suze pointed over to the giraffe which said that you had to be at least four feet tall to be qualified for the ride.

Gina only smirked. "I have connections Suze. I use them well."

Suze made a confused face but followed Gina over to the guy giving out the tickets.

"Oh Gina! Nice to have you here! You ready to check out The Octopus?" the guy smiled cheekily at Gina and handed her a ticket.

"Oh no Chris. Add one more ticket. I'm with someone."

Chris peered below the ticket booth to see a girl of no more than eight. "Well well well little lady. Are you sure you can take The Octopus?"

Suze defiantly nodded. "I wouldn't be here if I wasn't sir."

Chris smiled. "Call me Chris."

And then he handed her a ticket.

"He must have liked your guts then 'cause he gave you a ticket. Usually when I'm with my cousins, he doesn't hand out a ticket," Gina said to her.

Suze smiled. "How old are your cousins then?"

"Usually below five," Gina replied.

"Oh. That's why he wouldn't give them any ticket Gina. They're probably not even old enough to feed themselves," Suze answered.

They reached the octopus ride and some maintenance guy strapped them on their seats. "Hey Gina you gotta tell me more of these connections when we get off the ride."

"Sure thing Simon," Gina answered.

Suze braced herself for the ride and was grateful for the antipication. Her stomach seemed to roll inside her body. One moment it was in her head, then the next moment it already rolled somewhere in her feet.

The eight tentacles juggled the passengers around and around. It lasted for ten thrilling minutes.

Some passengers were already greeen when they got off the ride.

"That was the sickest thing ever," Gina whispered to Suze as she leaned into her for support.

"Yeah. It really made me sick," Suze agreed.

"No. I meant sick in a good way," Gina explained.

"How can sick be viewed in a good way?" Suze asked.

"Like, that raincoat you're wearing is totally sick," Gina said.

"But you said you didn't like it," Suze said.

"I changed my mind," Gina said.

Suze laughed. "Then that changes everything."

"It's a good thing that you made us try out the rides first. If we, like, ate first do you know what the outcome would've been?"Gina asked wrinkling her nose.

"We'd have been sick. In a bad way," Suze said.

They saw the OddBalls next while munching corn along the way. They saw the Bearded Lady and the Mermaid Man.

"That was a waste of five bucks wasn't it?" Gina asked.

"Not exactly. We did get to enjoy knowing that ladies can get beards too."

"You might have enjoyed that. I did not," Gina said.

The House of Mirrors was next on their list.

"You look fat here Simon," Gina said while pointing to the mirror on the left of Suze.

"Well you look like a bobblehead here," Suze countered.

"Touche," Gina siad.

The Arcade was next in which Gina won a bunny like Suze's Mr. Snuffles.

"Are you going to call her Mrs. Snuffles?" Suze asked innocently.

"No. I'm going to call him Troy. He's a guy. Can't you tell?"

"I guess I can't."

The last on Gina's list was to go to a fortune teller's place.

"Why a fortune teller?" Suze asked.

"Because I want her to tell me my fortune," Gina explained.

"I know what a fortune teller does," Suze pouted.

"I'm curious about my fortunes. And yours."

"'I'd have to lie my palm down in front of her?"

"You should. You won't lose anything right?"

"Okay. But you go first," Suze pleaded.

"No problem. I'm excited about it anyway."

Together, they entered the threshold and found a woman with shawls wrapped around her shoulders and bracelets dangling from her wrists.

"Hello dears. Sit sit," she cried out.

Suze sat cautiously as she watched Gina stretched out her arm and placed her palm in front of the fortune teller.

"Now what do you want to know?" she asked Gina mysteriously.

"Anything about the future," Gina simply said.

"Anything?" she frowned.

She pored over Gina's pal for a moment before finally looking at her.

"All I can say is your fate and that other girl's fate is connected."

Gina's eyebrows contracted. "What other girl?"

"The one beside you dear," the fortune teller said. Suze and Gina looked at each other. "Yes. Your lives are closely intertwined. Nothing can break them apart because the connection is bound by fate not like the others who came here before you."

Gina exchanged another quick confused glance at Suze.

"To put it simply, you would never lose touch with each other," the fortune teller exasparatedly said.

"But how can that be? Suze is going to California. She's staying there permanently and my 'rents would never let me live there," Gina explained. She was beginning to doubt if it was worth it to give this woman ten bucks.

"Don't you believe darling?" she said as she gave Gina her most piercing stare.

"I do! I do belive but - "

"Then there would be no need for buts."

Gina scowled. "Fine. What else is going to happen?"

"You are going to be a millionaire someday," she solemnly said.

"WHAT?" Gina exclaimed. She turned to look at Suze who also looked shocked.

"Calm down child. I was only pulling your leg," the fortune teller said dully.

Gina frowned at the fortune teller. "Madame Zara, I am seven years old and I don't want to play any games."

It was Madame Zara's turn to frown and after a few moments of talking with herself (quietly of course), she finally looked at Gina's outstretched palm again. "Very well dear. You would live well and you will be content in your life but before you get to that sunshine of a situation you must first maneuver through storms and rocks. These of course are natural circumstances that all people should undergo."

And on it went.

Finally, it was Suze's turn with Madame Zara.

She tentatively opened her palm and laid it on the table for the fortune teller to read.

Madame Zara''s expressionless face suddenly became intrigued.

"You speak to the dead my child."

Gina gasped and looked at Suze who thought it was rather obvious for her.

"It seems you're not surprised withthis revelation?" Madame Zara asked curiously.

"Well yes. If I can speak to the dead, surely I might have seen them first. And if I can see and speak with them, then that wouldn't be much of a surprise to me would it?" Suze asked.

Madame Zara contemplated for a moment. "Well, I can't argue with that logic huh Miss Simon?"

Suze blinked. "I haven't even told you my name yet."

"I am a psychic after all."

Suze blinked again. "True."

"Wow Suze. I didn't know you can talk to the dead?" Gina finally said after she was shocked with Madame Z's revelation.

Suze looked uncomfortable. There were things best left unsaid right? Wouldn't it count as one of those things? And she couldn't very well tell Gina aboout it because she was afraid that Gina might think of her as a weirdo.

"Uh. You never asked?"

Gina looked baffled. "I guess. But that is not a good enough reason missy."

Suze looked at Madame Zara who tactfully helped her. "You would have an everlasting love."

"She would?" Gina asked.

Madame Zara nodded. "It says here." She pointd back at Suze's palm.

Gina stood up from her seat and squinted at Suze's palm. "I don't see anything."

"I don't think you're a fortune teller dear," Madame Zara said.

"But I'm too young for that stuff," Suze protested.

"Did I give a definite time? But surely you know that you're never too old or too young to find love right?"

Suze slid from her chair. "I'm definitely too young for this. Come on Gina."

She fixed Gina her "Get-me-out-of-here" stare and Gina quickly relented. She paid Madame Zara and got out the way they got in after thanking Steven.

"That was way bizarre," Gina commented. "But she's for real Suze. Otherwise she wouldn't have known about your ability to talk to the dead."

"She is for real. She even knew we how we met."

"Yeah. When I was starving and you gave me sushi. Which I didn't like one bit."

"You weren't picky then."

"Yes I was. I just didn't want to hurt your feelings."

They chatted for a while and ended up not watching movies. They just talked. And then it was farewell.

"Goodbye Suze. I'll miss you. Don't forget to write back okay? And swim those Califronian waves for me huh?"

"Bye Gina. I''ll miss you too. Don't YOU forget to write. "

They hugged and promised to keep in touch. It wasn't too sad since they know they'll see each other again sooner or later.

Suze walked slowly bak to her house.

Then, she was reminscing about her mother's wedding to Andy – the guy who would be her stepfather from now on. He was a great guy. She remembered the time when he talked to her before the wedding – he told her that he would be her father and would take care of her.

_She was a flower girl. She was wearing a lilac dress which made her uncomfortable which her mom told her looked adorable on her. Andy suddenly appeared on her elbow. He was on one knee so that his face was level with hers. _

"_Suze you look beautiful," he cooed. _

"_Thank you," she whispered a bit embarrassed about his compliment. _

"_I'd like you to know that I would take care of your mother and of course you from now on," he promised._

"_I know that. Mom picked you because she trusted you," she told him. _

"_And do you too? Trust me?" he asked._

"_I trust you Andy. I trust that you'd be a good husband to mom and a good father to me. So please don't break that trust," she pleaded. _

_He was surprised that she could be so straight-forward. "Of course Suze. Thank you for your trust."_

_Then the organizer was calling for the flowewr girls. She hurried to her. The wedding started. Her mom was last. She looked beautiful as usual. AS Suze looked at Andy, she knew she could trust him. Because the look in his eyes was just like his father's whenever he would look at her mom. _

_That look said it all. _

_She wondered if there would be a man that would look at her that way too._

Shaking her head, she ambled towards the front door. Her mom was watching tv on the coouch. She came up behind her and hugged her.

"You're home," her mom whispered.

"I am," she whispered back.

"Let's eat," her mom said.

She nodded.

That night she dreamt of being taken away from home. As her mom woke her up, she realized she never could take being away from home. But if they were going far away, wouldn't her home be gone?

She looked at her mom who was flagging a cab and thought sleepily, No. Wherever mom is, that's where my home is.

She slept in the cab and didn't wake up until theywere in the plane; her mom carried her.

She looked outside the plane and asked her mother quietly, "What are those?"

Her mom looked outside too and smiled. "Palm trees."

When they got off the plane, Andy and his sons were waiting for them. They were holding a banner which said, "Welcome home Susannah and Helen."

Helen smiled and Suze grimaced. She didn't like being called by her whole name. She stand on her toes to ask her mom something. "Are we in California now?"

"Yes. We're in California."

~ xXx ~

A/N: Voila! It is done. It's boring I know but stil I want to hear it from you. Advices and suggestions would be appreciated. I have a question though. How many sisters does Jesse have? And their names and ages too please. I've got a pickle here. And no. I'm not giving it to you. I'd gladly send cyber hugs and kisses though.

What do you mean you DON'T WANT them?

I feel a tad hyper today. :)))))

You're my key and YOU unlock me. :) Oh noodles.


	2. And She Becomes A Trainee

_A/N: Hello guys! And girls :D This is the second chapter. Thank you to those who reviewed: angel4eva – 15 and WillowBee. You two made my day :)_

Disclaimer: I still own nothing.

~ xXx ~

Chapter 002: And She Becomes A Trainee

It would probably take years before Suze finally get used to her new life in California. It was just so different from Brooklyn. And she missed Gina badly.

The road trip from the airport to their home was quiet. Too quiet. Even though there were many of them now, nobody spoke. The children in the car (all four of them) were dead quiet. Suze remembered taking note of how Jake was always asleep. He was even dozing off at the reception. She didn't know how he did it. All she knew was that she was about to start a conservation with him but when she looked at him – poof – the poor kid was asleep. It was a probably a bad habit of his. Anyway, she named him Sleepy just for the fun of it.

She looked at Brad then who was staring unseeingly at the window and looked pretty bored. She decided to call him Dopey. And looking at David, the youngest of all her stepbrothers and the most peculiar of all – he was a redhead while all the other guys were blondes – she saw that he was sleeping too. Which was to be expected since he was only a toddler. He would be nicknamed Doc from now on.

Her mom and Andy were silent too but whenever they would catch each other's eyes, they would smile shiftily. Suze rolled her eyes. They were _in love. _

She didn't look at the sea as they passed; she figured she would see more of it once she gets out of the house.

Speaking of which, the house was horrible. For her anyway. It looked old. Too old. Like her grandma. Scratch that. Older than her grandma.

She didn't like old places. Or the ones inhabiting them for that matter. But aside from her dislike of the ancientness, the house was beautiful, cozy even. It looked homey. It had this aura of cheerfulness.

She entered the house tentatively and was knocked out by a dog which was named Max. It slobbered all over her and she shoved him away from her. Pets weren't something she'd rather have on her home. They just weren't her thing. _Fishes are alright,_ she argued with herself. _But if I forget to feed them... _

She didn't finish the thought. _Poor fishy. _

Her mother led her to her room which was pink. Everywhere she looked, there was pink, pink, pink. And frills. And her bed was a four – poster one. The kind where princesses sleep. She cringed internally.

Outwardly, she smiled and thanked her mom and Andy for the room. It was fully equipped with everything she needed. Or what _they_ think she needed.

"There's even a window seat honey," her mom gushed. "Andy built it especially for you. I know how much you wanted one."

Suze cringed again. "I think that was you Mom."

"What was that dear?" her mom paused folding her clothes in order to hear her daughter out.

"Nothing," Suze quickly muttered.

Her first night was unforgettable. Unforgettable since a certain someone visited her that night.

She felt a hand touched her cheek and her eyes flew open at the contact. There, glowing slightly, was her father.

"Dad!" she gasped.

"Susannnah," he said tenderly as he watched her little daughter got out of bed to stare at him horrifyingly.

"What's with the expression darling?" he asked amusedly.

"Dad," she said patiently as if she was the adult and Peter was the seven-year-old. "Why are you here?"

"Can't I visit my little girl for no reason at all other than I wanted to see her?" Peter asked his eyebrow arching.

"Oh don't give me that Dad," she mumbled.

"Don't you give me that Susannnah," he said sadly.

Suze looked up at him and went over to hug him. She was a little bit guilty that she wsa treating her father like this. But he was a ghost. He should move on. That's her job anyway. And _he _was the one who told her all about it.

"How's my little girl?" he asked softly.

"Fine," she responed automatically.

"Other than fine?"

Suze didn't talk for a moment; she chose her words carefully. "I'm alright."

Her dad sighed. "Not happy? Not ecstatic? Isn't that what a kid on a new home should be?"

_No, _she thought. _They are supposed to be frightened out of their wits because kids would indefintely be afraid of change. Until they grow up anyway. _

_But I'm no grown-up. _

Her father continued to stare at her as if she was an new specie of insect and he was a scientist.

_But he was a lawyer. Maybe I should have a different analogy. A lawyer and I'm the criminal. _

_I think that's appropriate. _

"You look like an adult with wrinkles on your forehead."

Suze consciously touched her forehead. "I have no wrinkles."

"True. But if you keep frowning, you would have them earlier than you'd expect. And believe me, you wouldn't want it that way. So smile," he coaxed gently.

Slowly, Suze formed a smile.

"It's like you don't even know how to smile anymore," her dad mumbled. "But that's better. I want my daughter happy okay? Now how's your mom?"

"She's happy Dad. Don't worry anymore," Suze pleaded.

"Okay. Your mom's happy. Why aren't you?" he asked.

Because of a lot of things, she thought. First of all you're dead. Mom and I were depressed. Then she married a guy who is a virtual stranger to me who has three kids and a house in California. So we moved leaving Gina my best friend and only friend back in Brooklyn. Now I have to adapt to the situation.

"Right now I'm not," she said slowly. "But this is all new to me Dad. I will get used to it I promise. Then maybe one day I will be happy."

Peter stroked his daughter's hair said, "You will be happy. And once that happens, I'll probably move on."

"Oh Dad. Now don't make me guilty by saying that I'm the reason why you're stuck here on earth."

"Hey. I like watching over you," he said.

"So I don't make a mistake?" she asked.

"No. Because parents are like that. They guide their children but not necessarily prevent them from making a mistake. If you do a mistake, you can always undo it."

"How?"

Peter scratched his head. "I don't know. By doing a good thing in return? I know one thing though, if you fall on your knees - "

"Don't ever cry?"

"It's okay to cry. Just be sure to get back up," he advised.

She nodded, taking it all in. Her father rarely gives her advices. He just usually watches her moves, giving no comment. It used to irritate her. If he knows so much, why can't he share it to her? But today, it felt like he had made it up to her.

Her father gathered her in his arms and settled her in bed. She missed evenings like these.

"Stay with me until I fall asleep Dad?" she begged.

She was afraid of his rejection but he complied. Where would he go after this anyway? He never would tell and she never asked again.

"Of course." He held her hand until she fell asleep.

It was a peaceful sleep. She didn't have any dreams least of all nightmares. It was all a big blob of black.

Of course her father wasn't there anymore when she woke up. But he'll be back. He always does when she really needs him. Like last night. She stretched her arms over her head and went to the window seat. She sat there for a while lookig at the beautiful sunrise breaking over the horizon. That's the thing about sunrises. It just seems to give you hope. She hopped down from the seat, took a bath and changed her clothes. She went downstairs to her new family.

_Or should I say old family with new additions. _

That's where she heard she would apply for a job.

"Job?" her voice cracked as she said it. "But I'm seven!"

"Exactly," her mom said. "The job is for seven-year-olds."

"But that's child labor!" she protested. "Mom I can't believe you of all people would push me into something so sadistic."

"There are kids who are artists. And that's legal," her mom reminded her,

"But they have permits," she hollered.

"You would have permits too. And I approve of this. What do you want to do all summer? Work with Andy or work for this posh resort?"

"Posh resort?" she asked wonderingly.

Andy flipped his newspaper open. "I told you that would get her attention."

Discarding her stepfather's comment, she walked up to her mom. "Details?"

"You'll work at Pebble Beach Golf Resort," her mother tossed her a brochure.

Her eyes widened as she saw the resort. Greens and blues swarmed before her eyes. "Now this is posh."

"Jake works there too. So that means Andy would drop you off there with him. And you better behave sweetheart," her mother said sternly.

"I always do," she said nonchalantly.

Her mom rolled her eyes but gently smiled at her daughter's enthusiasm.

"Forget work, this is practically vacation. Oh I can't wait to tell Gina," she said.

"Has she mailed you yet?"

"No," she frowed as she said it. Has her best friend forgotten about her?

"I'm sure she's just busy. It is summer break after all," her mom said.

She nodded but made no comment. She thumbed through the brochure but her mind was clearly elsewhere: back in Brooklyn.

Her mom sensed that she was feeling homesick. "Aren't you excited about going Suzie?"

The nickname brought Suze back to Carmel. "Yeah mom. What exactly is my job?"

Jake answered for Helen. "Caitlyn will disclose it to you once we get there."

She was surprised to see him so early in the mornings. "When exactly do I start?"

"Tomorrow. Weekends are always the peak season," he said.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"Somewhere," he said shortly.

"Jake works at the Pizza Peninsula," Andy answered for him. "And Jake? There are ways to answer someone correctly. I suggest you use those ways."

"Yes Dad," Jake answered automatically as he left the kitchen.

"He's not gonna use the car right? He's only seven," Suze said.

"Eight!" Jake bellowed from the garage.

"Yes and he's using the bike." Andy said.

"They have bikes?" Suze asked.

"Don't you have a bike little missy?" Andy said with a smile on his face. He does love children and this one's rather amusing him. He has Helen to thank for.

Suze's eyes widened and she threw her mom a glance.

More amused by the little girls antics, he asked Helen, "What happened to her bike?"

Helen's mouth was a straight think line. "There was an accident but it wouldn't happen again, would it Suze?"

Andy never saw Helen this stern. He was intrigued. "What happened?"

"Oh the bike was crushed by a ten-wheeler truck but that will never happen again," Suze answered hastily with the air of someone wanting to get something over quickly.

Andy's jaw dropped. "Ten-wheeler?" he choked.

Helen's lips were still pursed. "Fortunately the truck only got the bike and not her." She shuddered at the thought.

"How on earth did that happen?" Andy asked.

"Oh Suze parked the bike in the wrong area which was the _road._"

"The road?"

"I was in a hurry. I can't believe we're talking about this," she wailed.

"You brought the subject on yourself," Andy said. "I guess there's more to you that meets the eye huh? I wouldn't have pegged you to be the mischief-making kind of girl. You look too sweet."

"Well belive it Andy. But it was only a one-time thing," Helen said.

"So you can't even have a bike?"

Suze shook her head as she poured her cereal in her bowl.

"What do you say we buy you one?"

"I'm not gong to allow it Andy," Helen said shortly.

"Don't you trust her Helen? Since when did this happen anyway?"

"A few months ago."

"Oh. We'll just have to wait for a year then so your mother can get over it."

Helen rolled her eyes and poured Suze some milk.

"What do you say we go for a walk in the park?" Helen asked her daughter.

"Shall we come?" Andy asked.

"No. It's a mother-daughter thing and besides, didn't you say you were taking Brad and David to a conference?"

Andy looked blank for a moment. Then he rolled his eyes. "Of course. How could I have forgotten? It wasn't actually a conference you know. I have to accompany Brad to some event."

"Why can't you just let him go alone?" Helen asked.

"Helen. Bradley needs guidance in this point of time. I don't want him veering off in the wrong direction."

"That makes sense," Suze muttered.

Andy smiled. "Thanks for the approval Suze. Anyway, I need to wake him up now. Honestly, doesn't he know that the early bird catches the worm?"

_But the second mouse gets the cheese, _Suze thought._ He forgot that part._

Andy left the room and went upstairs to wake Brad.

Suze walked with her mother to the garage after she took a bath and dressed herself. They were talking towards the bike with a two-seater.

"Now, you get to sit at the back okay Suze?" her mom said.

She nodded, the thrill making her a little speechless. She gets to ride on a bike again! She was wearing a foolish smile when her mom help her get on the other seat of the bike.

"You seem to be excited," her mother commented as she herself got on the bike.

She just nodded again. "This is the first time in months that you allowed me to be near a bike let alone ride it."

"Enjoy it then," her mom said as they took off.

Suze was right. She really did get to see more of the sea this way. She enjoyed the wind rushing around her and the warmth of the sun bathing her. She had never felt so free. She had an adventurous spirit and these were the moments she truly lived for.

They reached the park in ten minutes.

Suze looked around the so-called park. She frowned.

"What's wrong sweetheart?" her mother asked her as she led her daughter to one of the benches.

"This isn't a park. There's no playground," she muttered as her eyes scanned the familiar see-saw, swings and slide. But she saw none. "It's only grass, benches and cotton candy sellers. Where's the ice cream seller?"

That too was missing. She sat on the bench rather heavily.

"I didn't even know you still play in those."

"I do! I do swing! I love playing in the swing," she said.

"Oh yeah. I've forgotten how much you and Gina used to go there every afternoon."

Suze bowed her head. This wasn't the time to tell her mother that there were no afternoon playdates. It was because she was helping ghosts at that time. That was her only free time. It disturbed her that she could lie so easily to her mother.

"So Suzie? Do you think that we're better off here in California? Are you happy?"

It was like her mother was mimicking her father. He asked the same thing to her last night.

_Parents, _she thought savagely.

She thought for a moment. Her mother was more cheerful here. And maybe she can make a brand new life here. With no pesky ghosts to trouble her all the time. Aside from her father that is.

"Yeah. Yeah we're better off here," she said as she snuggled to her mother.

Helen smiled as Suze said it. She almost believed that her daughter wanted to be here. But she was not in that point yet.

Still, it wouldn't take long. She just needs time is all.

._.

_Tomorrow is today, _Suze thought as she blinked her sleepy eyes.

She gasped as she stumbled out of bed like it caught fire.

"I have to do the job now!" she exclaimed.

She started to panic. _Oh no. What am I supposed to wear?_

She sorted through her piles of clothes but found nothing that looked decent. One that said, _Hello I am Suze and I would be happy to serve you!_

There was no clothing that just said that.

Fortunately, her mom knocked on the door. "Suzie? Time to get up."

She opened the door letting her mother walked in and saw what a mess she was. "Suze?"

"Well you look like you need some help." Her mother grinned as she saw the clutter of clothes piled at her floor.

"It's a mess I know. But i'll clean it later," she said.

"Make sure you do that later," her mother said. "But in the meantime, let's get you done for your first job."

Suze took a bath while her mother got the clothes for her.

Suze emerged from the bathroom with her bright blue towel.

"I'm clean," she said as she sat on the bed with her mom.

"You sure are. Now get dressed and go downstairs after oaky?"

"Will do," she said as she pulled the bag that contained her clothes open.

From within, she pulled out a dark green dress that would reach to her knees and white sandals. She appreciated the gesture and put it on hastily. When she was done, she looked at her reflection in the mirror.

She gulped. "Suze, you've just caught a glimpse of what you would be as an adult."

She turned around and looked at herself again. "Not bad."

"Giving yourself a pep talk by any chance?"

She turned around quickly and saw her stepbrother Jake eyeing her, looking as if he'd just gotten out of bed. With the pajamas he was wearing he probably only just got out of bed. Suze flushed as she realized she just had seen her admiring herself in the mirror. _This is embarrassing. _

"That's why doors were invented Jake. So that anyone could knock on them," she said nastily as she grabbed her bag and walked past him.

"Well Miss Sassy Pants - "

"I am not wearing pants! Get the clothing straight!" she barked at him.

"Miss Sassy Dress then," Jake said as they walked in the kitchen.

"No shouting children," Andy said. "And Jake if you want to compliment someone, make sure to give it to them straight away so you don't get misunderstood. Or yelled upon."

He turned to look at Suze. "You look adorable sweetie."

Then he looked at Jake. "Just like that. A direct compliment."

Jake rolled his eyes and stuffed his mouth with food. Suze ignored him.

"Thanks Andy. Mom chose it for me."

"Well I wanted her to make a good first impression," Helen said. "I'll be crushed if they don't accept her."

"Mom I told you, they will. They just need an interview or something so it would be official," Jake commented.

After saying that, Jake hurried upstairs so he could take a bath. Suze munched her food quietly while feeling the butterflies in her stomach do a little dance.

"You don't need to be nervous. Jake said you're accepted. It's just an interview," her mom told her.

Suze made a face. "I was never good in interviews Mom."

Her mom put on her poker face and said, "Who knows what the result will be this time around huh?"

Suze cringed. Always the optimist Mom.

Andy drove them to Pebble Beach and Suze cannot help but gulp at the sight of it. It looked so -

"Hey Suze," Jake said impatiently, calling his stepsister back to Earth. She gets distracted so easily.

"What?" Suze asked absently.

"Let's go," Jake said rolling his eyes.

Suze followed Jake while eyeing the surroundings. The green lawns, the pool, and all the people.

Jake led her to an office where a small girl about Jake's age sat behind a desk.

"This is Caitlyn. She's going to be your supervisor. And she's the one who will interview you," Jake said.

Caitlyn seemed to look more at Jake than her. To get her attention, Suze coughed.

Caitlyn glanced at her then."So this is your stepsister then Jake?"

Suze noticed that Caitlyn seemed to be fluttering her eyelashes. Maybe she's got something in her eye? Suze squinted at her eyes. But Caitlyn looked only at Jake.

"Yeah," Jake said shortly.

"Where did you say she originally lived?" Caitlyn asked while beaming at Jake at the same time.

_She's being annoying. _

"Caitlyn, she's in front of you. Why don't you ask her?" Jake asked sarcastically.

Caitlyn flushed. "Rigt. Let's get this over with."

Looking straight at Suze, she barked out her first question. "How old are you?"

Suze blinked. "Seven years old," she said in a small voice.

Her first impression of Caitlyn was sweet and lovely. Now that may be true, but she seemed bossy and grouchy all of a sudden.

_Were those the traits needed to be a supervisor?_

"Why do you want to work here?" Caitlyn asked sharply.

Suze looked at Jake who nodded at her encouraginly. Suze sat up a little straighter.

"Is it possible to know what kind of job I applied for?" Suze asked.

Caitlyn's eyes narrowed.

"Jake told me you'd guide me," Suze said looking at Jake.

Caitlyn looked at Jake.

"He also told me that being the supervisor, he trusts you to help me," Suze said.

Caitlyn choked, "You trust me?"

Jake fought the urge to roll his eyes. "Yeah Caitlyn. I trust you."

Caitlyn's eyes shined. "Well then."

She was overwhelmed by Jake's supposed trust in her. She stood up, grabbed a package and thrust it to Suze's hands.

"That's for you. Those are your clothes. You need to change as soon as possible. Your job is to clean the suites. That's mostly our job since we cannot babysit."

_Babysit? Seven-year-olds like myself? That's like playing with them. That's silly. _

"I'll call you if ever you're needed. You'd start at ten o'clock. There would be lunch breaks but only for an hour. Tomorrow, you need to come at nine. And finish at four o'clock. Mondays, Wednesdays and Saturdays should do it."

"So... the interview's done?" Suze asked bewilderedly.

Caitlyn sighed. "Yes. It's done. You may proceed to the main hallway."

"I'll take her there," Jake said. "And thank you Caitlyn for doing your job well. Mr. Oliver would be pleased."

Caitlyn smiled hugely.

Jake led Suze to the hallway when something caught her eye. A flash of movement. A starnge occurrence. Her heart skipped a beat as she saw the girl from Brooklyn.

The girl's sad eyes never left Suze's.

Suze dropped the package and Jake scrambled to pick it up.

"What's the matter with you?" Jake asked irritatedly.

Suze continued to stare at the girl.

Jake stood up and looked at the direction where Suze was looking but the girl was gone. And even if she weren't, Jake still wouldn't be able to see her.

Because she was a ghost.

From where he was standing, Paul Slater smiled curiously.

~ xXx ~

A/N: Oh yeah. Chapter Two's done :) Please tell me what you think? Thanks :)


End file.
